Kilgrave (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of the Purple Man from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Purple Man. |type of villain = Sociopathic Brainwasher}} Kevin Thompson, better known as Kilgrave, is the overall main antagonist of the Netflix TV series Marvel's Jessica Jones, serving as the main antagonist of Season 1 and a posthumous antagonist in both Seasons 2 and 3. He was also a mentioned character in both Marvel's Luke Cage and Marvel's The Defenders. He was a sociopath enhanced with the power of mind control who would use it to get whatever he wanted and hurt or kill whomever he pleased. He was also the archenemy of Jessica Jones, whom he tried to regain control over and have all to himself. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Barty Crouch Jr. in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Sir Piers Pomfrey in St Trinian's 2: The Legend of Fritton's Gold, Cale Erendreich in Bad Samaritan and voiced Lord Commander in Final Space, Wilf in Postman Pat: The Movie, Dread the Evil Genie in Jake and the Never Land Pirates and Brendan Block in Secret Smile. Overview Born with a brain disorder, Kilgrave was tested on by his scientist parents who were able to save his life, but in the process, he gained mind controlling abilities. Over the years as he became an adult, he used his powers to get whatever he wanted whenever he wanted and didn't care whose lives he destroyed in the process. After coming across Jessica Jones, who eventually broke free from his control, Kilgrave became obsessed with her and deluded by the belief that he was in love with her, prompting him to regain control over her in any way possible and would control, hurt or a kill anybody to achieve this or if any of them stood in his way. Eventually, after countless attempts to control her, Kilgrave was finally killed by Jessica in his attempt to escape. Personality Kilgrave lacked any form of moral compass; if someone annoyed him, he would frequently go out of his way to order them to do something vicious to themselves. An example of this was when he ordered a newspaper salesman to throw his hot coffee over his face simply for telling him to stop loitering. This was only a mild example; he had been known to order people to remain motionless for hours on end or even to commit suicide. Worst of all, he repeatedly raped female thralls such as Jessica Jones and Hope Schlottman, impregnating the latter, and was apparently too divorced from human morality to realize it was rape. He also had little, if any, self-control, with a tendency to overreact to even the slightest insult. Before he met Jessica Jones, Kilgrave was used to getting everything he wanted. However, when Jones escaped his thrall Kilgrave became obsessed with Jones; stalking her and trying everything in his power to get at her with the ultimate goal of trying to make her his. To further this goal Kilgrave attempted to destroy anyone that Jessica was around. Hope Shlottman and her family were mere toys for Kilgrave and his attempts to woo Jessica. He turned Jessica's neighbour Malcolm Ducasse into a drug addict so he could use him to get pictures of her. This would have also happened to Jones' sister Trish Walker, when he was just about to escape wanted the ultimate act of revenge against Jones by taking one of the only people she ever loved and turning into his plaything whereas in Jones' mind he would be raping her, whilst Walker was slowly dying in her own mind. Kilgrave hated children, believing they should be "seen and not heard, or better still not seen and not heard". Without batting an eyelid, he put the children of a family into a closet and told them to be quiet, not caring that the family's daughter needed the toilet. He also told a man he controlled to become his chauffeur to leave his child on the side of the street. He also saw no regret in using the fetus of his aborted child with Hope in order for his father to research ways to expand his powers to greater levels. Though he was grotesquely overabundant and disproportionate with the use of his mind control powers, normally using them for every remedial task there have been hints that Kilgrave himself finds his abilities a burden at times. He screams to Jessica that he "never knows" when somebody is "doing what he tells them to do" or "of their own free will". Also for some reason he did not use mind control to force a family out of Jessica's childhood home instead he gives them his ill-gotten poker money on the condition they leave before 24 hours. It is unknown why he would do this, the most feasible excuse is that he wanted to prove to Jessica that his feelings were genuine and that he was a changed man. Despite being psychopathic, schizophrenic, confrontational, over-indulged, manipulative, and completely capable of killing or ruining people's lives without remorse, Kilgrave proves capable of emotion but lacks the capability to process said emotion because of his grey morality. A good example is when forced to see the experiments that created him, he showed genuine sadness and discomfort covering his ears and assuming the fetal position in order to hide from the video being shown. Also Kilgrave had what appeared to be an emotional breakdown when confronted by his parents. Initially he screamed at them with rage for abandoning him but showed a twinge of regret for burning his mother's face with an iron. Perhaps if his mother had not stabbed him, he would have seen the error of his ways, but his final chance for redemption was completely blown away when he forced her to kill herself. One of his most defining traits was his complete refusal to take responsibility for any of his actions, often twisting events and finding reasons to make it sound like others were to blame or that his victims deserved the horrible fate he gave them. At one point, he went so far as to say Jessica didn't love him because she was incapable of loving another person, not even considering the possibility that it was because he turned her into his personal mind-slave. Even when being confronted or exposed of his actions, it only serves to fuel Kilgrave's rage and hate even further; this was shown when his mother stabbed him with the scissors after hearing of all the horrible things he's done, only for an angry Kilgrave to force his mother into fatally stabbing herself with the same scissors. Ultimately, Kilgrave's personality was little more than that of a sociopathic, overgrown spoiled child prone to throwing temper tantrums over not getting what he wanted, which in turn makes his hatred of children completely ironic. Literally everything he did with his powers (from forcing Jessica to kill Reva Connors to attempting to kill Jessica for 'rejecting" him) were either completely self-serving or acts of petty vengeance against those he claimed to have wronged him. Villainous Acts #After gaining his powers as a 10-year-old he torments his parents by making them his personal slaves and even during his tantrum, forced his mother to burn herself with an iron. However he was completely unaware of his powers at first since it was nothing more that a side-effect, due to the many traumatic experiemnts his parents put him through to cure his Degenerative Nuero Disease. #Continuously raped Jessica Jones and turned her into his personal slave, even forced her to murder Reva Conners, a woman who came close to discovering about him. #After being fatally wounded by a bus crash he suffers from Crush Syndrome and forces a man to give him both his kidneys despite the fact that he was capable of surviving with just one. #After meeting Hope Schlottman, he raped and made her do everything she didn't want to for his own entertainment. When it appeared she was free of his control he had her murder her own parents. #Brainwashed a man into abandoning his child and becoming his chauffeur for a week, resulting in the man being charged with child abandonment and being left by his wife. #Invades the home of a family, forcing them into his slaves and has the children be locked in a closet. It's presumed he killed the family after this as when Jones saw him in his apartment with Simpson they were nowhere to be seen. #Has a police officer, Will Simpson try to murder Trish Walker when she insulted him on her radio show and then later makes him commit suicide but unsuccessfully as Jessica intervenes in time to stop him. #He destroys a man's life by turning Jessica Jones neighbor, Malcolm Ducasse into a drug addict so he could stalk her and send Kilgrave pictures of Jones. #He cheats 1.2 million dollars out of some wealthy men, then orders one of them to "put his head through" a column in the building, prompting him to smash his head into it again and again and again, not caring that the man might die or get serious brain injury. #Orders a man to throw scalding hot coffee onto his own face. #Has Ruben, the naive neighbor cut his own throat out when he found Kilgrave in her apartment and forced him to admit his foolish love for her. #After successfully getting Jessica to live in her old family house he treats the two workers with mass cruelty, such as making them kill themselves as a fail-safe to protect himself from Jones and not allowing them to blink until she returned. #When he was kidnapped by Jessica and Simpson, he turned the elderly neighbor into a kamikaze by planting a bomb on her, murdering his men and leaving Simpson critically injured. #Throwing away his only chance of redemption, after meeting his parents for the first time in years he warmly embraced his mother however when she stabs him with a pair of scissors, in retaliation he forces her to stab herself for "every year (she) left (him) alone." He attempted to make his father do the same but Jessica once again intervened. #After forcing Hogarth's (an associate of Jessica's) ex-wife to patch him up when he was injured by Walker he later makes Wendy murder Hogarth by "one thousand cuts." #He forced a man he used as a courier to kill himself by sticking a pair of shears in his mouth and falling on them. #He forces his father and a couple to help him make his powers grow stronger, he later has the couple murder his father and butcher themselves. #After meeting with Luke Cage he enslaves him and makes him tell everything about Jones before forcing him to blow up his own bar in view of Jessica he later pretended to Jones that he was free of Kilgrave when in reality he was still under his control and orders Cage to kill her. #As a final act of revenge against Jessica, he prepared to kidnap Trish Walker (her adoptive sister) and continuously rape her until she began to die on the inside. Quotes Gallery Kilgrave.jpg|Kilgrave JJ 103 K 2.png|Kilgrave exposed by Jessica Kilgrave screenshot.jpg|Kilgrave buys Jessica's childhood home. Kilgrave-ConfessionOfLove.png|Kilgrave's evil grin. 1533514250789959970.png|Kilgrave's veins turning purple. f05d128621eeec3b079224900fab2c5c--broad-city-hail-hydra.jpg|Kilgrave's promotional image JJS01E13 Kilgrave Corpse.png|Kilgrave's death. Kilgrave hallucinations.png|Kilgrave tormenting Jessica as a hallucination. Trivia *Kilgrave is written as a contrast to Wilson Fisk. Fisk is a very large, muscular man more than capable of fighting despite having no powers, and the head of a large criminal organization. Kilgrave, on the other hand, is slim, heavily reliant on his non-physical power and operates entirely alone. Fisk has grand ambitions and semi-defensible motivations, if not methods, while Kilgrave is all about his momentary wants and petty desires. Fisk has a number of people he cares about and makes no secret of this, while Kilgrave cares about nobody but himself despite his insistence otherwise. Fisk loves his mother and would do anything for her, while Kilgrave hates his mother, although he apologized for making his mother burn her own face with an iron which ironically was the reason his parents abandoned him in the place, he used his power to force his mother to kill herself in response to her attempt to kill him. Fisk regrets the damage done by his actions and even goes through some positive character development, while Kilgrave refuses to even take responsibility for his actions and only gets worse as the series progresses. Fisk is Affably Evil, an Anti-Villain, and his tragic past makes him sympathetic, while Kilgrave is Faux Affably Evil, a Pure Evil villain and despite having a tragic past as well, he is far from receiving sympathy due to the many horrendous things that he has done. In the end, Fisk is imprisoned while Kilgrave is killed. *This version of Purple Man differs from the real name of the character: Zebediah Kilgrave was his name in the comics, unlike Kevin Thompson, the name that the show uses was never in the comics itself. **Despite being Purple Man, he is never called by the title and is instead referenced as Kilgrave. Navigation pl:Kilgrave (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Male Category:Brainwashers Category:Pure Evil Category:Marvel Villains Category:Rapists Category:Liars Category:Big Bads Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wealthy Category:Thief Category:Love Rivals Category:Pimps Category:Strategic Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Delusional Category:Charismatic Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Psychics Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Blackmailers Category:Master of Hero Category:Hypocrites Category:Weaklings Category:Vengeful Category:Social Darwinists Category:Non-Action Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:TV Show Villains Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hero's Lover Category:Master Orator Category:Luke Cage Villains Category:Perverts Category:Cowards Category:Misogynists Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Rogues Category:Homicidal Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Egotist Category:Posthumous Category:Thought-Forms Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Torturer Category:Starvers Category:Greedy Category:The Heavy Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Kidnapper Category:Deal Makers Category:Gamblers Category:Cheater Category:Slaver Category:Stalkers Category:Parents Category:Adaptational Villainy